Cinco minutos
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Cinco minutos. Eso era todo lo que Fidio era capaz de aguantar antes de caer rendido ante el rubio. "Fidio, vamos a hacerlo " sí, sólo cinco minutos aguantaría antes de hacer alguna locura. Fidio/Angelo


**Hello!** si estoy subiendo esto a las cinco de la mañana porque yo soy asi... tras leer un fic de Poltergeist. Madoka que leestoy obligando a que continue pronto porque sino morire (?) he decidido subir este porque tal y como le dije a ella: SIEMPRE HACEN FICS DE INAZUMA JAPAN Y HAY MAS SELECCIONES, ademas puedes sacar tanto de ellas y estan tan poco explotadas que pa eso he venido hoy a subir otro oneshot a mi tabla de 100 promps... u_u, esta vez vengo con un Fidio/Angelo porque me encantan~

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** FidioAngelo

**Tema: **_#60 Plan_

**Advertencias: **Delirio de mi cabeza. Tonterias... vamos, lo que siempre escribo... y alguna frase en italiano.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fidio se encontraba acostado en su cama. No estaba durmiendo pero aún así se había tapado con una pequeña manta mientras sentía el aire del ventilador. Le resultó irónico lo que estaba haciendo pero es que le gustaba hacer esas cosas sin sentido. Suspiró y miró al techo. Últimamente se aburría demasiado, bueno al menos esa semana. Y es que la verdad, el no haber visto al pequeño rubio le frustraba.

—_Angelo… __Ho bisogno di te __al mio fianco..._ (1) –suspiró con pesadez

Y mientras seguía viendo su blanco techo no se dio cuenta que alguien abrió su puerta, entró y la cerró. Y hubiese seguido sin notarle si esa persona no hubiese dado un salto y hubiera acabado sobre él y abrazándole

—A-A-A-Angelo... tú... qué... aquí... por qué...

—Fidio, deja de decir monosílabos...

Dijo divertido y el moreno se sonrojo por su tonta actuación. El rubio se sentó, quedando sobre las piernas de su compañero y éste se reincorporó de la cama quedando sentado

—Es raro... verte aquí... –decía nervioso

—La verdad es que... he venido aquí para pedirte algo...

—Claro, dime

—Fidio... vamos a hacerlo...

El moreno se sonrojo completamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir el más bajito. Debía de estar soñando, sí, seguramente era eso, porque sino ¿qué otra manera había de explicar esa situación? Hacía una semana que no se hablaban por culpa de la última vez que lo habían hecho y pensaba que ya no le dirigiría la palabra nunca más.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Que lo hagamos Fidio... sabes, hace más de una semana que no lo hacemos y...

—Por eso te dije la primera vez... que aún no estábamos preparados para hacerlo y ahora tu sufres los síntomas de la abstinencia...

—Fidio~ va, porfi~

—Olvídalo... no pienso ser la persona a la que vas cada vez que tienes ganas...

Fidio miro hacia el costado. Le dolía admitirlo pero no quería ser uno más en la lista del pequeño rubio.

Angelo infló sus mejillas. Si había ido hasta ahí era para estar con Fidio no para hacer otra cosa. Por lo que le molestaba que el moreno pensase que era otro más en su lista. Dejo de pensar eso y miró el reloj. Sonrió y pensó que dentro de cinco minutos haría que Fidio le pidiese hacerlo juntos.

—¿Sabes...? si es una persona... no mola...

—Hay algunos que lo hacen solos...

—Pero no es igual de divertido... si uno lo hace sólo... te sientes un marginado...

—¿Eh? ¿Es qué ya lo has intentado?

—¿Q-qué...? –un leve sonrojo apareció en sus ya de por sí sonrojadas mejillas- C-claro que no... Marco me contó que él tuvo que hacerlo sólo cuando Gianluca no quiso...

—¿M-Marco y Gianluca... también? No me lo puedo creer...

—Es que mola~ va, Fidio~

—No.

Sentenció. Angelo miró el reloj, ya había pasado un minuto y no había conseguido nada. Bueno, aún le quedaban cuatro. Tendría que usar una técnica mucho más efectiva si quería tener éxito.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sé que si yo me sigo negando... lo único que harás será irte y seguramente te buscarás a otro... así al menos, sé que estarás con alguien mejor que yo...

—Fidio... ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿no has pensado qué si vengo contigo es porque realmente te quiero a ti...?

El moreno se sonrojo ante el comentario del rubio, deseaba con todo su corazón que lo dicho por el pequeño fuese verdad, pero sabía que sólo era otra táctica de él para conseguir lo que quería.

—No mientas, Angelo... Rafaele será mucho mejor que yo y...

—¡Fidio! Yo no quiero hacerlo con Rafaele... sino contigo... nosotros la primera vez que lo hicimos fue juntos y fue la mejor...

—Espera un momento –pensó en lo que él otro dijo- ¿fue la mejor...? entonces significa que ¿ya lo has hecho con otro?

Angelo se quedo sin palabras. Esta vez sí que no sabía que contestar. Miró nuevamente el reloj y ya había pasado otro minuto. Genial, dos minutos y nada... bueno, ahora tenía que emplearse a fondo en estos tres que faltaban. Suspiró y respondió

—No Fidio... tú has sido el único... pero creo que yo no soy el único –se mordió el labio inferior- para tí...

—Angelo, te equivocas... tú eres el único...

—Entonces... ¿Lo haremos? –decía Angelo totalmente emocionado

—_Esta bene_...

—_Bene!_ Pero... yo quiero estar arriba~

—¿Qué...? ¡No! Las personas como tú, tienen que estar abajo...

—¿Por qué...? o sea que como soy bajito... tengo que ir abajo verdad... pues tendría que ser al revez...

—No es porque seas bajito... es que... bueno... –se quedó callado, no sabía que decir

—Vale, lo entiendo... tenías razón, creo que debería irme...

—No, no, Angelo, perdóname... no quería decir eso, es que tú... no, es decir yo... ah, bueno... nosotros...

El de ojos azul claro le miró y eso sólo hizo que Fidio se pusiese más nervioso y siguiese diciendo monosílabos. Suspiró y observó el reloj, ya había pasado otro minuto. Sólo le quedaban dos minutos. Así que decidió usar su último recurso. Puso sus mejores ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado y apunto de llorar, junto sus manos como si estuviese rogando, puso morritos y con su voz más dulce dijo

—_Fidi~ per favore~_

En ese momento Fidio pensó que si él se encontrase en uno de esos dibujos animados que creaban en el país de Mamoru, ahora seguramente le tendrían que estar haciendo una transfusión de sangre y una operación de nariz porque seguramente ya carecería de ambos debido a la cantidad de sangre que hubiese perdido. Si es que, ver al objeto de todas sus fantasías y el culpable de todas las noches que había pasado en vela, en esa posición tan jodidamente violable era demasiado para él. Seguramente el pelo de Hiroto en ese momento le tendría envidia de lo rojo que se encontraba y el mejor de los violadores sentiría envidia hacia su persona. Intentó mirar hacia otro lado pero le era imposible. Con su mirada recorrió todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo del rubio y a cada rato paraba en sus labios.

Para sorpresa de Angelo, Fidio pegó un grito y luego se tapó la cara con la almohada mientras le daba la espalda, haciendo que el más pequeño terminase acostado en la cama, ya que momentos antes se encontraba sentado en las piernas del mayor. El rubio no supó como reaccionar. Y es que ver a su ex-capitán así... no era algo que todos los días uno veía...

Fidio tenía ganas de salir corriendo de su habitación o hasta de tirarse por la ventana, pero no podía quedarse en el mismo lugar con Angelo y no pensar mil y un maneras de hacerlo suyo. Y para su buena, o mala, suerte sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura haciendo que se dé la vuelta y observar que el pequeño aún seguía acostado pero le estaba abrazando.

—F-F-Fidio... –decía con voz quebrada mientras ocultaba su rostro con las sábanas- _Sei... mad... me? (_2)

Se odio a sí mismo por lo que estaba sucediendo. Seguramente Angelo pensaba que él le odiaba por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No sabía que hacer. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, quería tenerlo más cerca suya, necesitaba tenerlo.

El rubio se sentía culpable. Ahora Fidio de seguro no querría volver a verle nunca más. Pero antes de que pudiese seguir culpándose, sintió que sus brazos eran cogidos, estirados y con un poco de fuerza los movieron haciendo que su cuerpo hiciese lo mismo y acabase mirando al techo. Pero su sorpresa no terminó ahí. Pronto vio como el moreno se ponía sobre él y le devolvía el abrazo que antes había recibido. Angelo se sonrojo al sentir a su ex-capitán tan cerca de él y sentir su respiración sobre su cuello.

—_Scusa, Angelo…_ -se separó un poco para poder verlo- _noi…_ -le miró directamente a los ojos- _vuoi fare?_ (3)

—Sí

Dijo emocionado mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus bracitos y le tiraba hacia él, haciendo que, accidentalmente, unieran sus labios en un beso que fue roto en segundos. Fidio, completamente en shock y sonrojado, se tiró hacia atrás, olvidando que el pequeño aún le sujetaba y él aún le tenía abrazado, haciendo que se cayesen de la cama, ya que se habían mantenido en el borde todo el rato. El moreno cayó primero y luego el rubio, en un principio les debería doler esa caída pero es que el hecho de volver a unir sus labios hizo que se olvidasen completamente de todo.

Esta vez no lo rompieron como antes, sino que separaron un poco sus bocas para luego volver a unirlas con más intensidad, haciendo que se besasen como nunca lo hubiesen imaginado. Pero debido a la posición tan incómoda que se encontraban, no pudo durar mucho esa unión y para su mala suerte tuvieron que volver a romper el beso.

Se miraron unos segundos, aún no podían creer lo que acababan de hacer, pero de algo estaban seguros: no se arrepentían lo más mínimo. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de algo muy importante, y es que no tenían ni la menor idea de que decir en ese momento, por lo que se creó un incómodo silencio que fue roto por el moreno.

— ¿L-lo… hacemos…?

—Claro~

Angelo se levantó y Fidio se reincorporó quedando sentado. El rubio se dirigió hasta el televisor y lo encendió, luego conectó la consola e insertó un juego en ella. Fidio se fue hasta donde estaba el más bajito y se sentó a su lado mientras ambos cogían un mando.

—Esta vez te ganaré yo esta carrera…

—Olvídalo, Fidio… además me he pedido arriba y la parte superior de la pantalla es mucho más fácil…

—_Imbogliare…_ (4)

Y así empezaron una nueva partida en el juego de carreras que últimamente se había hecho muy popular y todos los jóvenes lo jugaban. Lo extraño era que ninguno de los dos nunca había sido muy fanático de los videojuegos pero es que éste enviciaba bastante y si no lo jugaban en una semana era toda una tortura. Así descubrieron lo terriblemente competitivos que podían llegar a ser y lo divertido que era derrotar al otro. Sí, este sería otro día en el que acabarían jugando hasta las tantas de la mañana y acabarían sin hablarse unos días por culpa de quién había sido el ganador. Pero, lo peor para Fidio y lo mejor para Angelo, era que justo cuando encendieron el juego habían pasado cinco minutos. Sí, Fidio podía ser uno de los mejores jugadores de Italia, pero era un completo inútil cuando se hablaba de intentar ignorar las peticiones de Angelo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Angelo… Ho bisogno di te al mio fianco...: Angelo... te necesito a mi lado...

2_ Sei... mad... me?: ¿estás... enfadado... conmigo...?

3_ Scusa, Angelo… noi… vuoi fare: Lo siento, Angelo… vamos… ¿quieres hacerlo…?

4_ Imbogliare…: Tramposo

.

Bueno, por fin acabo de subirlo y espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que al principio iba a ser más evidente pero me gusto como quedo y espero que no hayan pensado mal u_u. Nos vemos en mi proximo fic de otra seleccion que no sea Inazuma Japan xD


End file.
